And They Call it Something Like Puppy Love
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: An edit of my old story "In the Game of Life." Ranma and Akane have been married for about a year now and have come across difficulties and life challenging situations that teens probably shouldn't face. But, hey, they aren't normal.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma woke up to the usual morning sun beating across his face. Eyes still closed, he reached his arm out to the spot next to him and noticed it was empty. The spot that usually held the presence of a certain individual was now cold. He opened his eyes looking for his wife. He sat up searching the room. The wood door which held the sign "Akane & Ranma" creaked open.

"Akane," He cheered, "where were you?"

"I felt like running extra," She explained to her husband.

Ranma grinned, "And here I was hoping to give you an exercise in bed."

Akane tried not to laugh out of embarrassment. She began to move towards the bed towards Ranma, who had not moved his spot. She started to remove her shirt which was drenched in sweat. Ranma looked at her in amazement.

Seventeen, and that tomboyish body was all his. Through a marriage between parents none the less, but that did not exclude the fact that he had almost full control of what happened behind closed doors. What had taken a long time to work up to had finally happened ̶ what happened after they were close enough to get beyond a simple marriage. The step beyond falling in love; the emotional portion of it all. Seventeen and he had already reached that stage in his life with Akane. The violent tomboy. He never knew how beautiful she was until then. And here she was removing her clothing in front of him. 

Akane then moved forward to where she was leaning almost over Ranma. She continued as if she were about to kiss him. Then she knocked him onto the floor using her brute strength.

Ranma laid on the floor, "I was just kidding," he managed to say.

Akane began to get ready for school. She removed her sweat-drenched shirt, revealing her bra to Ranma. He was still amazed that that tomboy's body was his. He remained on the floor in a daze before Akane turned to him.

"Get ready for school, Pervert! She commanded.

"Alright, Tomboy!" He yelled back.

After getting dressed the couple walked downstairs for breakfast. After a few months of being married, they were already used to the teasing about the noises from the previous night. This was another normal occurrence even if they did nothing except sleep. They awaited the teasing as they took their seats.

"Ooh, more!" Nabiki cried, making fun of her little sister.

The teenager, outraged, turned to her older sister ready to blow up but was soon interrupted. She caught a smell of the rice, fish, and soup. She took a moment to tell her stomach to calm down, and still made attempts to act calmly around her family. To her disappointment her stomach refused to listen to her mind and she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

She had been getting sicker each day it seemed. Just the other day she couldn't finish a meal because it tasted strange. And the time before that she had to force down breakfast. It wasn't just in the mornings either. It had been happening at random times it seemed. She felt sick to her stomach. Which is why she continued exercising more. To get her mind off of what it probably could be.

When she returned from the bathroom her worried family began questioning her.

"I just haven't been feeling well these past few days. I was going to go to Dr. Tofu's today," She responded.

Her family took her answer and went back to their morning duties. Ranma and Akane made their way to school and everything was its normal self. Lunch time came around and that's when Ranma noticed his ill wife wasn't eating.

"Eat something," He told her. He began picking at her meal with his own chopsticks.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat."

"No!"

The couple glared at each other deciding whether or not to fight.

"Akane just isn't hungry," One of her friends said.

Ranma turned his head away from his wife's death gaze, "I'm just sayin', but if she doesn't wanna eat than fine with me. It will probably help her get skinny enough to wear some decent lingerie."

The group of friends backed away, awaiting Ranma to be thrown across the room or out the window. Shockingly they were wrong. The tomboy stood up, with all her vent up rage, and ran out of the classroom.

One of Ranma's friends leaned in and said, "That was a bit harsh."

"Her fault for not eating," He mumbled in return.

Class resumed without Akane. Soon the school knew of the married couples' fight. The rumor was that Ranma went around sleeping with whichever woman he could get his hands on, no matter what the age; which obviously wasn't true.

After school Ranma went on a search for Akane to make-up for earlier. After minutes of searching he found her sitting under a tree, still on campus. He approached her with caution. Ranma knew one wrong move could probably be his last. He looked around before bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. When doing so he noticed it was damp. It didn't take long for him to realize she had been crying. Guilty, Ranma sat next to her. He glanced awkwardly around to make sure there were no witnesses and when seeing that everyone had already left he casually placed his arm around her shoulder. It was strange, really, that these two were now to this point where they could actually manage to be a normal couple in private. But it was the truth. Ranma's arm gently placed around Akane was enough to make her break down into tears as if the weight of the world held down on her poor soul. Akane never showed this type of vulnerability to Ranma.

"I'm sorry, Akane," He said.

Akane pushed away, "I haven't started my period yet," She cried.

Confused, Ranma asked why it mattered and put his arm around her again.

Akane let go of him and yelled "Stupid, It could mean I'm pregnant!"

Ranma froze. Did he just here that right? He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Without a single word being said Akane knew he was going to take her to go see Dr. Tofu.

They walked into the almost empty office. It was not a rare sight to see, but a strange one at that for it to be almost dead silent as if someone awaited their arrival. Ranma greeted the young Doctor and took a deep breath in.

"Can we have a pregnancy test?" He asked Dr. Tofu.

The doctor stared at the couple for a second before realizing what was just asked. He looked around before handing a tomato red Akane the box. After she left he took the moment to talk to Ranma.

Dr. Tofu could only imagine what was going through the young boys mind, "What if she is?" He asked Ranma.

"Then she is," was the response Ranma gave.

Dr. Tofu thought for a moment before saying, "You're a teenager. You both are. Aren't you scared?"

"We are married. It was bound to happen." Ranma casually let the words slip from his mouth. He took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. His outer appearance was calm, but his mind raced, his palms were filled with sweat and he wasn't sure if that was because he just grasped onto Akane's hand for life or if he was nervous. There were so many questions. There was such little time.

It wasn't long before Akane emerged from the bathroom, test in hand. Her pale face gave away everything, but Ranma still questioned her.

"Positive?" He asked.

She nodded and showed the test to her husband.

He looked at it and turned back to the doctor saying goodbye before grabbing her hand. He used his other hand to toss the positive test into the nearby trashcan.

"Thank you," She told Dr. Tofu as she threw the test away on her way out.

"See you soon for a check-up!" He called out before going back to work.

Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand, quietly. It was the longest walk they took home. It was in that moment that both of them realized what had happened. What they were about to face. Knowing something this dangerous was almost exciting. It could build their relationship or completely destroy it.

Ranma didn't know how to start a conversation. Nothing seemed right. No compliment or insult reached his mouth. Nothing could come out. He needed a drink of water or something to make all these thoughts come out.

Akane was in a worse state. She was merely being led by her husband. She had already processed the thought but now that it was true she had nothing else to say. In her body she held a secret. In her body she held a mistake. In her body she was carrying something that was made out of one action of love. And she was able to go back to that night. The night where she had forgotten all of her worries. That was the night she most likely got pregnant. Even the word, pregnant, could process perfectly in her mind. She just had nothing to say all she could do was think.

When they finally reached the house Ranma stopped and turned to Akane."I love you," He firmly said.

"We're too young," She wanted to cry. Here she stood in front of her familiar house, but she still felt like a stranger. Her emotions were conflicting and she didn't know if it was over excitement or what. All she knew that this was real. That night was real, and this love was real.

"We made it I'm sure we can take care of it." And Ranma was serious. For these few moments he felt like he had to be strong. For his bride in her weakest moment.

"I don't want to tell anyone; At least not yet."

"Then it will be our little secret for now."

After Ranma said those words a familiar voice spoke, "And what secret is that?"

Horrified, the couple turned to Nabiki: master of finding out secrets and telling people.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:All I have to say is wow. People actually read and liked my sleep deprived stories! How insane you must be. I read over the chapter before writing this and realized my mistakes. Now I'm worried you wil judge me, but then I think this is fanfiction so I should be safe... Well here is chapter 2 mah peeps!

~ 3 ~

Secret. That single word was like a Christmas morning for a five year old. It lightened up the heart of the young woman and opened new doors within the fiscal world.

Nabiki stood in front of the couple, food in hand, and a suspicious look on her face. She looked at Ranma and then turned to her younger sister and smiled.

"N-Nabiki," Akane stuttered. She didn't know if it were safer to walk away or talk their way out of the situation all together. This was definitely not what she had planned for the day. This was all too much to plan for one day.

Ranma made a quick attempt to get out of the evil claws known as Nabiki, "Can't I have a nice discussion with my tomboy wife here without being interrupted?"

Nabiki grinned, "It all depends on what that conversation is about. It sounds like you're keeping a big secret from the family," She looked at her little sister, "But don't worry, sis. I won't force anything out of you right now." And with that she went into the house.

"Shit! She knows!" Akane cried out.

"Maybe she doesn't, we don't know."

Akane turned to Ranma, she was obviously trying not to vent her rage on the closest thing. "It's Nabiki." She reminded him.

"Crap."

The couple walked into the house and made all attempts to avoid everyone in order to continue with daily activities. After a night of training, dinner, awkward glances, and homework Akane was tired.

After dinner Ranma, not one for studying, spent his time in the dojo. He practiced beyond the state of exhaustion. It wasn't until midnight that a worried Akane went into the room. She slowly walked up to Ranma who was trying out new moves on the kick bag.

"Ranma, stop." She told him.

He continued his workout, ignoring her.

"Ranma!" She yelled as she splashed cold water on him.

"What the hell?" The now feminine voice complained. He walked up his wife, "Leave me alone."

Akane was hurt by this. "Fine. Be stubborn!"

Her day was already bad enough and now her own husband didn't want her to be around. She turned to walk back to bed but a hand stopped her.

"Wait. I'm sorry," Her apologetic husband said as he embraced her.

They both seemed to calm down in each other's arms. Akane was comforted by Ranma's body heat. She knew he was even more worried than she was. She pulled away from him and they went into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water for her current female husband so that he could make his magical transformation back into his own body.

He stepped into the bath and it was then that he realized how exhausted he was. Ranma smiled at Akane. Since when did she become so caring? Was she always able to do this to him or was it only recently? He caressed her cheek as she sat next to the tub.

"Wanna join me?" He asked her.

She smiled and removed her clothing to step into the tub. Funny how just a few months ago she would have been too embarrassed to do so, but now here she was stripping in front of the boy. She stepped into the warm bath and sat across from Ranma. He pulled her closer to himself.

When they were like this everything fell back into place. The crap day they had just had did not seem so crappy. They had never really taken a bath together so this had to be the first time. Akane looked up and kissed his cheek and in return he kissed her. The kisses started as sweet pecks, but soon became full of want and lust. Ranma gently pulled her into his arms. They say there for awhile until it seemed right to go to bed.

The next morning Ranma woke up with Akane laying on his chest. Ignoring the time he played with her short hair. Akane woke up and smiled at her lover. She yawned and refused to sit up, so she scooted closer into Ranma's body. Which wasn't helping Ranma wake up in the right places.

"What time is it?" She asked.

He checked the clock, "We're already going to be late for school, so let's take our time."

She usually wouldn't have agreed to that, but her mind was still stuck on the previous night. She stood up and stretched before her stomach took over causing her to dash for the bathroom. Knowing the cause, Ranma followed.

"How long is this supposed to last?" He asked her, the topic being her morning sickness.

Akane finished washing her mouth out, "Hopefully not long," she sighed.

The two got ready and went to eat breakfast.

Akane felt sicker than usual and Ranma could tell. He didn't know if she was so stressed she had actually gotten herself sick or what. He didn't want to worry her so he continued to be his cocky self.

They made their way to the dining room. They sat down and started eating the well-made meal as usual, and awaited the teasing. It wasn't long into their breakfast until Akane's older, less conservative sister butted in on their life.

"Oh, Ranma! Right there, please, there." Nabiki moaned mimicking, or at least trying to mimic, the events from last night. And this time she wasn't making anything up.

Embarassed, Akane stood up, "We are going to school now!" She quickly made her way to the door with her book-bag in hand.

Ranma quickly got up and followed her. Once they made it out the door he laughed, "You should really be quieter, but I can't blame you I am just that good." He joked before getting a hit in the face.

Akane sped up, "We're late."

And they made their way to school. Akane watched Ranma walk on the fence. It was in that moment she realized how much she truly loved him. And she was beginning to love the stranger growing inside of her. Then it hit her. What about the school clubs she was in? Sure she was married so they would probably not kick her out, but what about all the other problems in school she would face being pregnant.

Ranma felt Akane's eyes on him, but refused to turn to her. He didn't know what to say about how he felt. He was angry at himself for not knowing what to do. What would she be giving up? What would he be giving up? He had been thinking about it all night long, and it hadn't lost his mind.

Right before the school entrance Ranma jumped from the fence and in front of Akane. He glanced around to make sure there were no witnesses then grabbed onto Akane's arms. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Promise me you won't stop loving me." He quickly said.

Akane hesitated, although there was no need to, "I promised that when we got married."

"But I wanna hear it now. You are going to have to give up alot of things you like for the rest of the nine months. For the rest of your life, and I don't want you hating me." Ranma shyly said.

Akane smiled at how cute he could act sometimes. Her smile widened as she spoke, "I promise to love you more these next nine months!" And she closed the deal with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been super busy with school and theatre so I apologize for not updating! I love you for reading my mushy gushy love fantasy 3

Chapter 3

A promise was made that Akane would love Ranma even more, and he would in turn do the same. So why wasn't Ranma feeling loved? He looked down from the fence at the short haired girl. She had been ignoring him since school ended and he didn't know why. Noticing the street was empty he Jumped down from the fence, and shyly grabbed her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand slightly before letting go and speeding up.

"'Kane, you alright?" He asked.

She turned to him, confused, "Oh, Ranma, what's the matter?"

Ranma was taken aback. 'What's the matter?' What was the matter with her, he wondered. When a wife gives the cold shoulder to her husband it can't be good right? He thought about everything he had done since he woke up. None of it was bad, but he couldn't say he was a total saint.

"Ranma, I think we should stop somewhere before going home." Akane said. Hoping he would get the hint that she wanted to be far away from her family right now.

"Where to?" Ranma was up to going to anywhere besides home too. He didn't want to spend too much time near Nabiki, and he figured he could get Akane to lighten up her mood.

Akane smiled at his response. She grabbed his hand and began running into town.

Not long after Ranma and Akane stood in front of the store Akane had taken them to. There were clothes and toys in the window, and it made the teens feel extremely uncomfortable. It was just then that they realized Akane was still in her school uniform.

Akane figured they could get away with walking into the store by saying they were looking for a gift of some sort.

Ranma on the other hand felt like they were pushing the possibility of getting caught by someone from school. Or even worse: Shampoo or Ukyo. Which could be nearly impossible since they both had busy jobs, but that never stopped either of them in the past.

"'Everything Babies', huh?" Ranma asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Akane looked to her husband and nodded. She was as uneasy as he was about the store. Taking a deep breath in she stepped inside, and Ranma awkwardly followed.

A short woman greeted them at the door with a smile, "Do you need help looking for anything?" She asked.

Akane shook her head and continued into the store. Ranma, curious as to why they were there, followed. She walked to the toys section and looked through the stuffed animals and learning devices. Ranma looked around the store and saw the expecting parents walking around along with a few children. His eye caught a woman that was nearly eight months pregnant and it showed. He looked to Akane who wasn't even beginning to show. The stranger looked like she was about to burst, but she also looked happy. She radiated with happiness and love. You could tell she was caring and well. She looked like a mother.

Ranma turned back to his wife, the girl that was only a few pounds heavier if that at most. She walked around the store eying different devices that neither of them would even think of buying. She brow showed Ranma that she was worried and nervous, but she smiled throughout her entire adventure through the store. He watched her walk and could tell she was exhausted from the day of dealing with people she didn't care about seeing in her current state. She looked like the same Akane, kind from afar and scary up close. But after watching her go throughout the store Ranma felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

In his peripheral he caught the bigger woman who held his attention earlier. She grabbed her stomach and winced as if she was in pain. A man who Ranma assumed to be the husband walked up and asked if the baby was kicking. The woman in return smiled and nodded.

Ranma turned back to Akane who was looking at different stuffed animals. In just a few months she would be as big as that lady, and would be experiencing the same thing. It wouldn't be long until she felt movement and the fetus would develop a personality of its own. And plus it had the blood of both of them running through its veins, which probably meant even more trouble and stubbornness in the near future.

Ranma was thrown off thought by Akane calling for him. He made his way to the toy section with her. She showed him a stuffed octopus doll.

"Isn't it cute?" She excitedly asked.

Ranma smiled at her reaction, "So I take it you're getting used to the idea of having this kid?"

Akane looked away for a moment before saying, "You haven't told me if it was cute or not."

The boy stared at the octopus. It was blue with beady eyes and a top hat. It was extremely pointless, but it made his wife smile which he hadn't seen all day. He took the doll into his hands and looked it over.

"I wanted to get it, but wasn't sure if we should wait." Akane told him. She had obviously been there before.

Ranma grabbed for octopus out of her and made his way to the cashier with the toy.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked him.

"What does it look like? I'm buying the thing for you." Ranma said as he dug through his pocket for money.

Akane was taken aback. She never thought that he would spend his own money on the first item for their child. And here she was thinking of it again: Their child. The entire idea of it made her blush a little. She no longer was disappointed in herself for getting pregnant as much as she was for getting Ranma to support her.

Ranma payed for the toy and the two walked out hand in hand. The couple was almost home, and Akane hadn't taken her eyes off of the toy. "Why'd you buy it?" She asked.

Ranma felt his heart beat faster. After a whole year how did she still manage to do that to him? "It made you smile," Ranma scratched his cheek.

Akane reached up and kissed his cheek before running to the house. He followed her into the living room where the couple was met by the family. Everyone looked oddly suspicious even for the Tendo- Saotome household.

"Ranma and Akane, Nabiki has brought to our attention that she spotted you two inside a certain store." Akane's father said.

Akane looked at her father then at Ranma. Looking at the doll she said, "Daddy, look at the toy Ranma bought for me." She tried to draw attention away from the situation. Maybe it would lighten the mood.

Her dad looked at the toy and his face brightened, "Oh how nice of my boy to do that for my baby girl!"

"Or mine…" Ranma mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Ranma?" Soun asked.

Akane sat down next to her father. She wan't even sure of what was happening until she was sitting on her knees. She placed her hand on Soun's arm, "Dad, I'm going to have a baby; Ranma's baby to be exact."

And that is how Akane Saotome made Soun Tendo faint.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue octopus was squished in the shaky hands of Akane Tendo. She lied in bed holding the toy still processing the events that happened. Ranma had spent the last two hours trying to deal with the fathers and their mixed emotions. It went from them being ecstatic to the older men being furious that the couple was already with child. That continued for some time. Akane grew tired of her family and went to her room.

As she was in her bed she held onto the blue octopus. She wanted to sleep but was too overwhelmed to do that. She sat up, a little too quickly, and had the sudden urge to throw up. She held back as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. Akane made a mad dash to the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting led to Ranma checking up on her. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Once she was done she sat scooted to the opposite side of the boy.

"How you feel?" He asked.

"Weak," She thought about what she had said, "I hate this."

Ranma reached his legs out to her already outstretched legs to where their feet met in between them. He looked at his wife who looked exhausted. He smiled at how even in a situation like this she could still be cute.

"Ranma," Akane shyly said.

"What's up?"

Akane looked down, tears swelling in her eyes but she fought back. "I," was all she could manage to say.

Ranma tapped his foot against hers, "You're what?"

"Sorry."

"'Kane, I'm sorry." Ranma was looking straight at her. He had the most trouble when it came to saying how they felt. "If I- If we hadn't," He stumbled on his words, "I thought about it."

Akane looked up at her husband, which made him immediately look everywhere except her eyes. She didn't know where he was going with this. And was pretty sure he had no idea either.

Ranma looked straight into Akane's eyes, "I love you."

Akane was taken aback. He rarely ever said that without any hesitation, and here they were on the bathroom floor and he was spilling his guts out.

He continued to speak, "Akane, I am in love with you, you tomboy. I don't care how you feel about that because I feel like that."

Akane didn't know what to say. All she could do was smile at his random outburst, and without knowing tears rolled down her face.

It turned out Ranma wasn't finished either, "And I don't care how crappy you feel right now because you're the strongest girl I know. I love you for that. I'm in love with you for that."

They sat in silence. Taking in every word that was just spoken.

Akane placed her hand over her stomach, "He won't let me eat."

Ranma chuckled at her statement, "So it's a he? It's cause you keep feeding him the wrong stuff. What do you feel like eating?"

Akane smiled, "Chicken!"

Ranma stood, helping his wife off of the floor. "Chicken it is for my tomboy princess." And he took off to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were lively and the sun was shining. Everyone was doing their usual routine in the Tendo-Saotome household. So why was Akane stuck in her room trying to put on a pair of shorts that she so desperately wanted to wear? It was her small stomach making its way out into the world that was causing this imbalance. Only four months pregnant and she was already showing most likely due to her small frame. It wasn't by much, but it was just enough to make her shorts too tight for comfort.

Ranma walked into the room to see his wife laid out on the bed with her shorts unbuttoned and her hands against her face in frustration. He chuckled at this sight.

Akane shot straight up out of embarrassment. She threw a pillow at the laughing boy's face, outraged that he would laugh at her.

"Get out!" She yelled as she lay back down to continue her battle with the shorts.

Ranma quickly made his way out of the room, still laughing. Walking down the stairs he approached Nabiki who had her usual smirk across her face.

"Oh, Akane, you tomboy, I love you so much," she cried out.

Ranma's face turned a bright red, and Nabiki continued.

"I don't care how you feel about that because I feel like that. I love you so much. Oh, Akane, my masculine beauty." She laughed to herself.

The boy's embarrassment escalated to the point of him almost being angry.

"You should really be quieter," Nabiki told him. She laughed as she walked past him up the stairs.

Ranma bit his tongue. This entire house was messed up. He was just trying to make his wife happy. But everything he did was being monitored and he hated it. He made his way into the dining room to the others who sat down for breakfast.

"Ranma, my boy, I hear you're taking my daughter out for a date today." Tendo stated.

Ranma looked down at his breakfast. Did the entire house have to be so interested in his love life? He nodded and began eating his meal.

Moments later the door slid open to reveal Akane wearing a completely different outfit compared to what she was forcing on. Ranma wasn't complaining though. The dress she had on hid any signs that she may have been carrying his child. It went down to her knees, and had rectangular designs around the dress. He smiled at her.

Although he had shot her that award winning smile Akane couldn't help but wonder what it was for. Did he approve of her dress? Or was he still making fun of her for the earlier events. Akane took a seat at the table and angrily started to eat her breakfast. It wasn't her fault that she was in the situation she was in. Well, it was partially her fault, but he didn't have to laugh at her like that. Karma was going to bite him in the butt if he continued like that.

Soun continued from his earlier conversation, "Where is Ranma taking you, dear?"

Akane smile at her father, "We're just going to look around at stuff."

'Stuff.' Of course that's all she could say was 'stuff.' Ranma's blood was boiling he couldn't take it anymore. He had asked her the night before if she wanted to look around for a nice cradle. But here she was telling her own father she was just going for 'stuff.' He let his mouth slip open in the midst of his outrage.

"Stuff, Akane? How about our child's cradle. Weren't you telling me how you wanted to pick up a new outfit for him too?" He didn't know what he was saying, really. He was annoyed over everything: Nabiki laughing at his emotions, Soun interfering with his plans, and Akane for not being open about where they were going. "Say it Akane. You can't fit into your clothes anymore because I got you pregnant, right? And now you're too embarrassed to say anything. "

The room went silent. The family all stared at the boy who had just erupted right in front of them.

Akane slowly stood up and made her way out of the house. And Ranma was left in his own emotional destruction. Not a single word was said as the once beautiful morning morphed into a serious moment for the teens who had never once planned a single thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken so long I've been super busy. I'm trying to finish this story by the end of summer :3 Hopefully I will. Although I really don't know how to finish this. Anyway, in advance I apologize for the OOC at the end and stuff... but I wanted something soppy and stupid.

6

The two walked down the familiar road neither one dared to say a word. The young couple made their way into town with the female in lead and the boy hopelessly following behind. They went from one store to the next in silence. After a good half hour they made their way to their destination. The boy stood outside the store as the short haired girl went in, as to not disturb the balance the two had created. And with his luck just standing there wouldn't hurt him, right?

It didn't take long before he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned to his right and began to

regret following his wife. Before his eyes stood the okanomiyaki chef, Ukyo.

"Ran-Chan, what are you doing here?" The brunette questioned her childhood mate.

Ranma smiled, uncomfortably, "Hey, Uk-Chan, what's up?" He completely avoided the question.

The girl pouted at her now married fiancé. She looked to the sign on the door:

"Kid's décor"

She then looked back at Ranma with curiosity. Who in return noticed that she had read the sign and began processing all the outcomes in his mind. This only led to him becoming more agitated.

"How've you been?" He asked his best friend. Part of him was truly asking, but the other half was trying to get her mind away from the sign she had just read.

Ukyo turned her attention to the sign, then to Ranma. "What are you here for?"

Before Ranma could open his mouth his young wife walked out of the store and into their conversation. She held a large box in her hand which contained the cradle the couple had been eying the past few weeks.

"Akane?" Ukyo looked as her, then the store, and then glared at Ranma. The girl was too smart for her own good.

The couple had been caught, they could no longer secretly go about and purchase children's toys and clothing in peace. After this everyone was bound to know. Not that Ukyo was a gossip, but she owned a restaurant that everyone they knew went to. Something was bound to slip.

Akane looked at Ukyo and let out an aggravated sigh. She threw the bag at Ranma who caught it with ease. Akane then took off back home. He body showed that everything was bothering her and nothing would stop bothering her. She even refused to look back at Ranma as she had so often done before.

Ukyo and Ranma were left alone in front of the store. Ukyo's glare burned through Ranma's soul. He had nowhere to escape to. When he was cornered by a girl he never knew what to do. All he could do was look into her eyes which looked so outraged that she was about to cry.

"Hey, Ukyo, how've you been?" He tried making conversation. The box he held seemed to weigh heavily on his chest, or maybe that was just his heart. Either way it was too much pressure to handle. What was running through her mind? How would she get her revenge if she wanted to? No, it wasn't like Ukyo to get revenge that was more Shampoo's way. He knew Ukyo would be mad, though. And Akane had left him to tell her on his own.

Ukyo took in a deep breath, "Ranma, what's going on?" She tried to force a smile on her face, but her hands were reaching for her spatula.

Ranma took a step back, "Uk-Chan, it's exactly what it looks like." He said as he ran off, Ukyo angrily following behind with her spatula now in hand.

"Ranma, how could you!" She screamed out to him. She was truly outraged. She really thought he was smarter than this, well at least Akane was smarter than this. But to actually get their teenage hormones in the way of protection she never expected from either one of them.

Ranma suddenly halted. Akane left them alone for a reason and it had just caught up to him now. She wanted him to tell his best friend. Because it was his best friend, and someone that really cared about him.

Ukyo slammed into his back and smacked him over the head with her weapon.

Ranma turned to her rubbing his wound, "I deserve that," he set down the box in his hand. "Ukyo, I'm sorry." The words that poured out of his mouth were shocking even to him. Was this what growing up was?

Ukyo was taken aback. She wanted hit him and cry at the same time. She knew once he was married that he'd probably stay faithful it wasn't in his nature to stray away from someone. But he didn't have to be so darn cute about everything.

"Ran-Chan, how did this happen?"

"Well, when a boy and a girl," He jokingly started and in response was punched in the arm.

Ukyo giggled, "Really?"

Ranma smiled and sat down on the box full of cradle parts. "Well, I think it was white day," He instantly turned red remembering the day.

For Valentine's day Akane had attempted to make homemade chocolate, which failed miserably. So in return Ranma had decided to make her some chocolate with the help of his mother. Who willingly accepted to help because there is nothing manlier than a man trying to win the affection of his woman.

He started off the day by leaving the box full of chocolate on his pillow for Akane to wake up to. Since it was spring break they had the entire day to themselves. They could do whatever, so they planned to go on a date to the amusement park. And that is what they did. And Ranma did everything in his power to try and impress his new wife. Most attempts, however, did fail miserably in his face, though. He still wanted to impress her so at the end of the night he made her dinner. He really underestimated his cooking skills because she fell in love with his cooking. And he had to admit it wasn't that bad either. The day seemed to speed by and before they knew it the couple was lying in bed.

Akane looked up at Ranma from their bed as he walked in from the bath. He was in nothing but his underwear and had the towel draped over his shoulders. He dried off his hair and tossed the towel to the side. Taking a seat on his side of the bed he leaned over Akane and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," She shyly told him.

In public the couple seemed to have fire between them. But alone it was more like passion. And that passion ignited a fire between them that night. Which started off as a cute peck on the forehead led to a kiss on the lips. Which suddenly led to another kiss, which went beyond that. The couple had explored that world before, but not like this. Not with so much passion and pleasure. The past experiences had been pleasurable, but this one time was different. Much different. Everything was right and real. Nothing was held back.

Ranma was brought back to reality from his vivid memory to face Ukyo.

"Ran-Chan, are you serious?" She forced out of her mouth.

Ranma smiled and nodded. She didn't need words to know that any chance she might have with him was a total failure, and she most definitely didn't need words to tell her when to leave. She turned around and headed back to her restaurant.

Ranma quickly stopped her, "I'll stop by soon, okay?" He told her.

And that was enough for Ukyo to hear. She smiled and nodded before making her way back.

Ranma exhaled deeply. His face was still red from the memory. He trusted Ukyo with his life, and was relieved to tell her, but now he didn't know what to do about Akane. Here he was stuck carrying home to cradle by himself while Akane was nowhere in sight, probably at home already. It wasn't difficult to carry, it was just lonely.

He made his way home, and was soon greeted by the delightful Kasumi. He sat the box down in the sitting room and asked if Akane had returned home yet.

Kasumi nodded, "I believe she's in the training room." The eldest daughter smiled at her brother-in-law.

Ranma took off to the gym connected to the house. In there he saw Akane abusing the punching bag like she had so many times before.

"Man, I hope you have the patience for a child." He jokingly said as he made his way inside.

Akane didn't stop punching the bag and ignored her husband.

Ranma smiled at her and took a seat to watch. He sat there until she was tired of beating up the bag and had plopped down on the floor.

"What do you want?" Akane angrily asked. She laid on her back out of breath and drenched in sweat.

Ranma scooted over to her and layed on his stomach to where their faces met with one another.

"My tomboy," he said as he whipped the sweat off of her brow.

Akane winced at his touch. She was still pissed at him from the entire day. She was pissed at everything. Probably the hormones, or maybe she actually did have a reason. She didn't know. All she wondered was why wasn't Ranma eating at Ukyo's shop since they hit it off so well earlier. He didn't come back for another half hour. Little did she know, however, that the extra time was spent talking about her.

"I told Ukyo about us, about this." Ranma told her after a long pause. "She had to know, she's my best friend. And I trust her with this."

Akane looked him in the eyes. Tears now rolling down her face she could only slightly make out his features. The features that made her love him for more reasons than she could count.

Ranma placed his hands on her cheeks. They were in the ever so popular Spiderman pose as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Akane blushed and placed her hands over her chest. Her heart was racing.

Ranma continued to make conversation, "So this kid is gonna be born in December, huh?" He smiled, "Double the presents for Christmas and his birthday, lucky boy."

Akane cute him off, "Or girl." Her tears had almost stopped flowing out by now.

"Either way I hope he has your cute face," Ranma leaned in for another kiss.

"She'd be cuter with your face, stupid." Akane kissed her husband.

Ranma traced his fingers along her lips, "Five more months, huh? Are you ready?"

Akane stared blankly at her husband. Was she ready? For the baby? No she wasn't but she wanted him to believe she was. Hesitantly she nodded.

Ranma leaned in to kiss her again, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**  
>Ranma sat on the roof staring at the night sky. He did not want to leave the beautiful site. At least, not for tonight. Tonight he needed to clear his mind of all the bad thoughts running through his head. He wanted to free himself of his worries. But his worries were still in his mind. They grasped ahold of him pleading to get out with full force of emotion. It was an odd experience, not being able to control his fears like this. But here he was unable to properly think about anything other than past events.<p>

With Akane six months pregnant the couple was running out of time. She was beginning to show more, but could still wear baggy clothes to cover her stomach. Doctor Tofu told them that it was common for woman having their first child to not show until the eighth month. But the bigger Akane got, the more attracted Ranma was to her. Her hips were wide, her face slightly chubbier from the foods she craved, and she had somehow gotten meaner. It amazed him that these things had gained his attention in a good light, but seeing her in the bitchiest of states was a turn on.

And his ex-fiancés backed off. He still shuddered at the memory of Shampoo finding out. Her bike furiously crashing through their wall. Shampoo had found out days after Ukyo from Konatsu. And to she was not very happy about the idea. After an outraged battle cry, which listed rules of her village, Akane knocked her over the head in an uninterested manner. Shampoo, not being one to take challenges like that lightly declared war against the couple. The next month consisted of crazy "accidents" and overwhelming amounts of stress. It got to the point where Ranma tried challenging her himself, yet to no prevail Shampoo still continued her antics. Between Akane and Shampoo Ranma was at a loss. He was ready to break. So one day he decided to take matters into his own hands by challenging the Chinese warrior to a one on one battle. It was reckless and led to the destruction of buildings, but in the end Shampoo admitted defeat. Well, not so much admitted as passed out. Which led to Cologne having to drag her away for more supposed training. They hadn't heard from her since.

Speaking of fiancés, they hadn't heard from Ukyo in awhile either. She said she was fine with everything, but something was off. And considering it was his best friend he had to do something about it. Ranma wasn't ready to drop everyone for Akane. He loved the girl, but being around her drove him insane with annoyance and lust. A deadly combination with him. Ranma thought about going to see her once after school the next day. It's all for the best. But for the time being it was best to watch the stars.

Ranma heard rustling and quickly stood up, unsure of what it was. He looked around until he saw Akane jump up onto the roof in her pajamas. She looked tired and warn out. Her hair had grown out just a bit and reached just past her shoulders. The chilly night wind blew and made her shiver in the cold. Ranma looked down to her bare feet and made his way over to her as they both sat down.

Without looking at her, Ranma reached over to lift her legs bringing them onto his lap. He rubbed warmth into her feet. In just three months it would no longer be just them. They probably wouldn't be able to have moments like this on the roof. Or maybe they would. What did he know? He was just a stupid kid that was forced to marry the woman he had to grow to love. He wasn't complaining though because it was true love. He wanted to make sure she had the best. He had taken up an extra construction job to make sure of it. The money from the dojo just wasn't enough for him because he wanted not just Akane, but his child as well.

Ranma looked down to Akane's stomach which was more prominent in her night clothes. With her growing stomach she looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. It was a gorgeous site to see, Akane holding his child. The moon shone brightly over them and for a moment he had to take it all in. Just three more months and he was going to enter the world of fatherhood. What did he know about that?

He knew to never throw his kid into a hole full of cats. And to not take him (or her) to the springs. But what did he know?

He was going to love this child. Work for this child, live for this child. Every Christmas he planned to get a gift for his child, and everyday he would train him. And he knew Akane would train him (again, or her) too. Their child would be the master of martial arts. And if they weren't then that was fine as well. Maybe in the future they'd have more kids that would be. But that wouldn't be till much later in the future.

The future. That word made Ranma chuckle to himself. He had a future with Akane. They were joining their families, officially with this child. They were growing as a couple each day because of it. What began as a mistake was turning into a miracle. This would be something that Ranma could love. It will be his little miracle. The one thing that he and Akane created.

But was he ready for it?

Akane looked up at him before looking up at the moon. It was so bright tonight. She smiled to herself and Ranma couldn't help but smile at that. He watched her lean back until she laid down on the rooftop, watching the night sky. Ranma watched her as she watched the night sky as clouds went by covering some of the natural light.

Soon the night became colder as the wind blew. Ranma spoke, "Akane, we should get inside."

Akane sat up and stretched her arms, "Ready for bed finally?"

Ranma took the moment to kiss her, "I'm ready." And whether this was towards her question or his own he was not sure.

**Okay I want to apologize for not updating, but I got stuck on what to do about the other relationships going on in Ranma 1/2. And then I got distracted with life and other fandoms and I just feel bad that this is so short, but I know how to finish this. Because I have never once finished a story in my life I am determined to end this one. And end it with some type of meaning, or cuteness,or hate, or whatever.**

**Love you for reading. Forever and always. **


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of being awoken by the usual sunlight running across his face, Ranma was greeted with an object hurled at his head. With the grace of a newborn calf he managed to scramble up and grabbed ahold of the object which just happened to be a pillow. He dropped to the floor, still tired from the small amount of sleep he received the night before. Standing above him was a Akane who looked down on him disapprovingly as he lazily awoke.

Akane had grown out especially now that she was eight months along. With her form she looked like a mother with her hair dropping down just above her chin, and her hand supporting her stomach. She even had 'the look' going on. Ranma had deemed 'the look' as the expression of extreme distain she loved giving the poor boy. And right now she was giving him 'the look.' Akane reached down to pick up the pillow and tossed it on top of the bed. She proceeded to sit down on the bed and look down at Ranma once more.

Ranma sat up, moving in front of Akane, and placed his hands over her stomach. It had become a daily occurrence since the baby had begun to move around as much as it had. They were still in the argument of whether it was a boy or a girl, but Akane knew. She just kept it a secret from Ranma because he had asked her to. Ranma ran his hand across her stomach, smoothing out the cloth covering it. She had grown so much in just a short amount of time.

"Morning," Ranma almost whispered to her stomach.

Akane leaned back making her look larger than she was, "You need to get ready for school."

Yes, Ranma thought. School was something Akane wanted to go to more than anything. But a recent cold had knocked her out and forced her on bed rest. And as much as Akane had disagreed to the action she had allowed it. The past two months had given her a more motherly outlook, much to Ranma's surprise. She had grown slightly calmer as the months moved along, which was purely because she was tired. Her morning sickness had finally lightened up and she craved nothing but okonomyaki. It wasn't an odd craving like they had been expecting, but the craving itself was extreme as in she would cry if she did not have it. Her emotions were on high over anything negative or positive that occurred. And Ranma gladly took time to get ready for school even though he himself did not entirely approve of it.

Ranma finally stood up, stretching and taking in the morning light. Today was the final day before winter break and he had been looking forward to it. With the nights going as they did he had gotten little to no sleep. And especially with Akane waking up in the middle of the night had brought him discomfort. He had grown accustomed to her warmth next to him and when she wasn't around he missed her even in his sleep. It was weird. Not sleeping next to someone only to wake up and find her meditating in the practice room. He hoped today was one of those days, but it wasn't. Today he was going to get bitched at. And he did. The entire time he was getting dressed she harassed him about his hair, his inability to wear a school uniform, and his overall existence.

Ranma already knew today wouldn't be his day. He was awaken by being hit in the face and was verbally harassed by his pregnant wife until he walked out the door. On his way to school he was splashed with cold water causing him to transform. Oh, how he loved the curse (sarcasm, of course). Luckily Ukyo had approached him with warm water splashing him over the head with it, she greeted him.

"Do you think your kid will get confused over who's mom and who's dad," She asked. Everyone and their mom knew about Akane's pregnancy now. It had been a topic when they first found out, but rumors only lasted a few days.

"I know he will," Ranma smiled at his childhood friend.

"So sure it's a boy," Ukyo teased, pinching his cheeks.

Ranma sighed. He wished it was going to be a boy. That would mean he could understand it. He knew boys, knew how to treat them, and knew to not threaten seppuku for not being manly enough. It was something he could deal with. Thus brought another wave of depression to him just thinking about the kid. What if it was a girl? How would he manage? Sure, he had Akane there to be the mother, but she wasn't all that feminine. Thinking about the child made Ranma ill to his stomach, something Soun and Genma had joked about as him experiencing the pregnancy. Ranma blew it off and continued joking around with Ukyo.

The remainder of the day went dragged along. Nothing exciting and nothing new happened. It was the same repetitive lecture with the same annoying people popping in for Ranma. And by the time school let out he allowed himself time to wonder, taking a longer route home. It was a route he and Akane had discovered one day when they had first gotten married. Nothing too grand, and no dirty secrets behind it. They had been exploring and taking the detour allowed Ranma to ease his mind. By the time he reached home everything seemed eerily calm. His hands behind his head, he walked into the house.

"Yo, Akane?" He asked, but the sound he got was disgruntled. "Akane," He called out again.

He heard a slight hitch in breath before he heard his name, "R- Ranma," it called out to him.

Ranma dropped his bag to the floor before rushing to the sound. Inside the bathroom he was greeted with Akane clutching her stomach, crying on the tiled floor. Blood gushed out underneath her, some of it on her free hand. She shook with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Ranma.

"Help," She managed out.

* * *

><p>Okay, super short. But New Years and I know how it's going to end but lazy.<p>

Anyways, excuse mistakes. Not the most sober person in the world as I write, but heh, when am I? Anyway, I hope everyone is happy and healthy and beautiful. If you are none then you should be... Or at least try to be happy.


End file.
